


Heart Of Darkness

by trivialtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Falling Asleep While Cuddling, Ice Cream Cuddles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pining, Rare Pairings, Requited Unrequited Love, Skeppy Being Skeppy, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash
Summary: After he’d eaten lunch and made sure to try and cool off he returned to his computer and saw his Teamspeak buzzing with activity. Dream, Sapnap and George, his face lit up. A conversation with him- no, with them would definitely put him in a better mood. He clicked on the room they were in to say hi, but heard a loud weird crackly wheezy noise come through instead.A confused and short “What?” escaped his lips and he was immediately greeted by Dream’s voice, low and calm as he informed him, “We’re recording.”Bad felt embarrassed, like he’d stumbled onto a movie set he wasn’t meant to, and like a needle piercing his heart, he felt a little left out. “Oh, bye.”-Or- after a cruddy day, Dream is the perfect source of comfort for BadBoyHalo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Heart Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phunnist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phunnist).



> Based off of the last Dream video when Bad interrupted and they started talking about him before he was gone... In other words hurt & comfort :)   
> I do not personally ship this, it was a request for a friend. Not too pleased with how it turned out but oh well ":D

BadBoyHalo had experienced a pretty rough day so far. 

As per the usual, Skeppy had called and as close of friends that they were, Skeppy was grating on the nerves. By the end of their call Bad had needed to step away from his computer, fuming and on edge from having to deal with his friend’s antics, who in the last five minutes of their call, he realized was making a video out of his anger and reactions. 

It wasn’t the first time and it really wasn’t out of the ordinary but Bad was about ready to snap, so he did. He had said some truly awful things, making Skeppy go silent before muttering out a small “Sorry” then disconnecting. And so he’d come away from the call, a mix of lingering anger wallowing and deep regret already kicking in. 

The day had been less than stellar. 

After he’d eaten lunch and made sure to try and cool off he returned to his computer and saw his Teamspeak buzzing with activity. Dream, Sapnap and George, his face lit up. A conversation with him- no, with  _ them  _ would definitely put him in a better mood. He clicked on the room they were in to say hi, but heard a loud weird crackly wheezy noise come through instead. 

A confused and short “What?” escaped his lips and he was immediately greeted by Dream’s voice, low and calm as he informed him, “We’re recording.” 

Bad felt embarrassed, like he’d stumbled onto a movie set he wasn’t meant to, and like a needle piercing his heart, he felt a little left out. “Oh, bye.” 

He tried to convince himself it wasn’t jealousy of the three for getting to hang out and probably having a lovely time doing it, after all he had fun when they were hunting Dream and Dream would put up such a good fight and make his heart race; the adrenaline, the chase, the way Dream would playfully tease back and his heart started accelerating for all sorts of different reasons. 

His unwanted musings were interrupted when he heard the subject of his thoughts speak again. “I mean, who does that? Why doesn’t he just poke?” 

Dream’s low voice was crass, undermining and full of awe in the most horrible way Bad could imagine. The once soothing voice was suddenly grating to his ears. His chest hurt. 

He could barely hear the “Anyway, God.” that followed, though he wasn’t certain if it was because it was so quietly spoken or because of the increasing ringing in his ears. 

What he  _ could  _ hear perfectly was Sapnap’s loud laughs coming through like hammers to his brain, they were mocking him. 

He quietly hit disconnect without another word. 

His head had started pounding sometime within the past ten seconds and he couldn’t really identify when. Bad decided to take this as a sign that he needed some time away from the world in general, and a nap sounded  _ incredible  _ right now. He wanted nothing more than to blissfully sink into a warm embrace of complete darkness free from care and friends who apparently didn’t want his presence because it was more entertaining to make fun of him behind his back than to  _ just speak to him- _

But maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He only bothered to take off his hoodie before flopping down onto his small single bed face first into his pillows. He was out in what felt like a matter of seconds. 

He woke up to a dark room, all signs of natural light long gone and he groaned. Maybe taking a nap at 2 PM had been a bad idea. He felt his heart sink when his gaze fell upon his phone, thrown carelessly to the floor and lighting up like lightning in the dark. He felt sick just looking at the artificial light, he wasn’t certain he was ready to talk to, well, anyone. 

With a deep sigh, he picked up the phone and glanced quickly over the notifications, as if looking too long would burn him. There was one from Sapnap. Skipped. There was a similar one from George. Skipped. One from Skeppy, which with a quick look through seemed to be an apology. That only made him feel worse, he should’ve at least apologized to Skeppy before passing out. Bad dismissed it, making a promise to himself to answer with a heartfelt spiel about how so sorry he was.

His skimming stopped at Dream’s username. He was the main culprit here. He was also the one who wouldn’t leave Bad’s mind no matter how hard he tried to flush out the green blob. His messages appeared to be longer than the other two. He forced himself to click and actually read what Dream had to say, he supposed an apology would be a nice first step.

His eyes widened as he realized Dream hadn’t just sent one long message, but instead a series of messages. A series of almost  _ thirty messages?! _ He swiped his finger down hard, sending the screen spiraling in a desperate attempt to reach the top of the giant thread. 

Dreamy! :D: Hey bad, are you there?

Dreamy! :D: Im sorry 

Dreamy! :D: Im really sorry

Dreamy! :D: I know I probably sounded like a jerk

Dreamy! :D: I was tired

Dreamy! :D: And I know that isnt an excuse but im sorry for getting snappy

Bad couldn’t help but crack a small smile as he thought about the nickname “Sappy Nappy” and pretending for a brief moment that Dream had gotten Sappy. He continued reading. 

Dreamy! :D: I feel like an asshole

Dreamy! :D: I mean uh

Dreamy! :D: Muffinhead

Dreamy! :D: Sorry bad, really

Dreamy! :D: Ill say it 1000 times so you believe me

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Sorry

Dreamy! :D: Okay this is getting dumb XD

Dreamy! :D: I feel like this isnt a good apology though :/

Dreamy! :D: Oh 

Dreamy! :D: I know

Dreamy! :D: Bad, since youre probably all broody and ignoring me right now

Dreamy! :D: Im gonna go come over

Bad stopped, making sure he read that right, alarm increasing as he kept rereading it. 

Dreamy! :D: Youre prooobably home

Dreamy! :D: Right?

Dreamy! :D: Well even if youre not Ill just sit on your porch in the freezing pouring rain like a sad romantic protagonist whos lost the girl

Dreamy! :D: (even though the forecast says blue skies 85 degree weather)

Dreamy! :D: (and we’re not dating XD)

Dreamy! :D: (Yet ;D)

Dreamy! :D: (jk jk)

The entire progression of texts left him baffled, what the muffin was going on?

Dreamy! :D: Okay Im at Winn-Dixie picking up ice cream

Dreamy! :D: Or sorbet

Dreamy! :D: No gluten, right?

Dreamy! :D: Does ice cream even have gluten?? 

Dreamy! :D: idk man

Dreamy! :D: Be there in five!

After digesting whatever the heck sort of muffiny thought process was happening in Dream’s texts, the situation sunk in. Dream was on his way? He checked the timestamp on the last message. ‘ _ 6 minutes ago’ _ his heart sank in both relief and disappointment. Dream probably wasn’t on his way and this was just some elaborate prank to somehow be an apology, no but that didn’t make much sens- The doorbell rang. 

His jaw nearly dropped, but he managed to squawk out “C-coming! Give me a second!” Running through the house, he dodged furniture and stray shoes near the entrance and pulled open the door. There, standing a solid six inches taller than him was Dream, with a somewhat crazed yet also sheepish smile as he held up a gray plastic bag that was already condensating as it stuck to the cold containers of what Bad guessed was the sorbet Dream had hunted down. 

“Hey, Bad!” He said, it came out strangled, like a mix between casual and uncertainty. It was vulnerable. Bad appreciated that, though it didn’t quell his confusion. “What are you doing here, Dream?” he inquired, finding that his voice was still a little croaky and hoarse from the sleep. 

His face fell in shock. “Did you not get my messages?”

“What? No, I mean yes, I did but I didn’t understand why you  _ actually _ decided to come to my house.” Bad stepped backwards and opened the door more, watching as Dream entered. 

Dream took a few hesitant steps in, not quite meeting his gaze. “I just…” he began, “I felt bad after what happened during the recording session. You didn’t come back or answer my messages so I figured this would be better in person.” 

Bad tried to stay mad at him, he really did, but found his anger quickly ebbing away at the sincerity and kindness of the gesture. It certainly didn’t help that the smile Dream was giving him was enough to melt his heart and then glue back all the little pieces that had felt cracked. 

He huffed. “You’re such a muffin. I should’ve poked anyway...” Then after a pause, “Thanks for coming.”

Dream’s smile widened. How had the brightness managed to increase? Wonders never ceased apparently. “Yeah, no problem! Sapnap already said he was an idiot for laughing at you, well more like I called him an idiot, but the point still stands.” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away once more. 

After a moment, shoved out the other hand still grasped around the plastic bag, towards him. “Anyway, this is for you. Kind of like a peace offering, think of it from the Dream Team, to you!” He took the bag and peeked inside, finding not sherbet, but instead a french vanilla bean ice cream. It was cool to the touch, in contrast to the hot and humid weather outside. 

“Why don’t you come in?”

Dream looked like a startled deer, frozen in the headlights. “Are… You sure?” he asked and Bad could only scoff.

“Yeah, why are you acting so muffin-y? Come in and eat this ice cream with me, dummy! You bought it so you should help eat it, it’s only fair.” he insisted. 

And with that, the door was shut behind them as they made their way to the living room kitchen, Bad looking for spoons while Dream plopped down on the couch. “Feel free to put something on if you’d like. Want anything to drink?” he heard Dream call out some sort of no and continued pulling out cutlery and small white bowls. He carefully scooped out the icy white cream when he heard the television going off. He juggled the two bowls and set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Despite being the dumb option, he sat right next to Dream, barely leaving a space between them on the already fairly small couch. He watched as he picked up the bowl, glancing out of the corner of his eye to catch Bad’s. He quickly looked away, picking up his own bowl instead. The drone of the tv faded into the background, falling second to the awkward tension in the room. 

Yet, the longer they sat there, just watching the television play whatever, the tension faded, they made fun of the camera work or the actors and made bets on what would happen, it was nice and easy. Gradually Dream stopped responding as fast and Bad looked to his left and found Dream quite literally nodding off and then snapping back up awake. Bad would’ve laughed at the sight if not terrified that he would wake him back up. Sure enough, 10 minutes later Dream’s breathing was heavy and slow and he was slumped over. 

Unlike last time, he was draped over Bad, seemingly unable to remain upright while unconscious. Bad couldn’t exactly blame him, and who was he to complain while he got to run his fingers through Dream’s matted brownish hair and hum little songs to the nice quiet atmosphere. 

He had long since stopped paying attention to the TV, finding it much more entertaining to see if while playing with Dream’s hair that he was able to form them into loose braid like knots. His heart finally light and easy with Dream by his side as they basically cuddled. 

Deciding to chance it and test the universe to see if it wasn’t to throw any more heartbreak his way, he whispered, “I love you, ding dong.”

And through a grumble of sleepy noises, Bad could’ve sworn he heard “I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please join us on Discord! We've made a server dedicated to MCYT Ao3 so that this community has a place to gather and chat aside from the comment sections as well as exchange story ideas, find beta readers and just chat with peeps! https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
